


in your hands

by sasharyab



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyab/pseuds/sasharyab
Summary: "I do not want the night came to an end." Plaintively whispered Lunafreya, tight against his chest. "Please, Nyx, do not go. Stay with me a little longer."





	

"Do not be afraid," whispered Nyx, when her body trembled treacherously under the pressure of his touch.  
  
"I'm not afraid." Lied Lunafreya, hardly uttering a word. Partly because he could not think any more about anything except the man who kissed her. He kissed where others have never been allowed. He kissed her so that she believed - he loves her. He wants it. Otherwise, he would not risk his life for a single meeting with her.

It was really scary.  At any moment they could find or see here.  And then, whoever he was, the man was on the same site would have killed the soldier who dared touch the princess ... What would be with the girl and her honor, she was afraid to think and do.  The main thing is that happening now.  On the soft fragrant grass, under the open sky.  Under the stars ...  
  
She gasped loudly when Nyx almost tenderly into her.  The outbreak of previously unknown sensations blinded her.  She did not want to, everything turned out so embarrassing, but a low moan, like a bird, involuntarily escaped her full, flushed lips.  
  
Nyx moved gently, letting her get used to the rhythm and as new sensations.  But she stiffened, her eyes shut tight.

"You said you were not afraid of me." He caught her lips unspoken protest, and she immediately went limp beneath him.  
  
"Not afraid." Quietly she gasped, clasping his feet uncertainly. Nyx pushed, and she immediately followed suit, blushing like a spring bud.  
  
"You're beautiful." He lowered his head, burying her nose with the tip of her face. Lunafreya enveloped warm breath mixed with the night air, a soft blanket settles on the field.  
  
"How much do you love to me?" Nyx felt her small breasts tightened in anticipation of a response.

"Not one." Honestly, he said, kissing her delicate face, covered with a light sweat. Lunafreya did not answer. He picked up his lips salty tears, had not yet had time to roll down the cheek, and kissed her. Desperately trying not to think that it will end soon. The night passed, and only memories remain. With the coming of dawn she would have to return to their quarters, and to accept the offer of marriage with prince. And Nyx ... he will fight to the last breath for the kingdom and for the future ... for her.

"I do not want the night came to an end." Plaintively whispered Lunafreya, tight against his chest. "Please, Nyx, do not go. Stay with me a little longer."

"I'm not leaving." He promised, kissing her firmly on the lips. "I will not leave you ..."

_I'm yours_ , she wanted to cry, especially not knowing who to call it - Nyx or the starry sky above their heads, _I just yours_.  


Closing her eyes, she gave herself entirely to meet the man who promised that he would stay with her until the end. Towards cold ghostly air that enveloped their spiny legs naked bodies. Towards the stars that are so attracted by its height ...

"I'm not leaving." I've heard it somewhere far away, when she fell asleep on his chest. "I will not leave you."


End file.
